


The Best Day Ever

by simokitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto has The Best Day Ever, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Roommates, Winter and Christmas, akaashi uses they/them pronouns, implied ot4 - Freeform, or pick and choose, they're all just very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simokitten/pseuds/simokitten
Summary: Bokuto was perfect except for one fatal flaw:He hated the winter.His best friends try to fix that.
Relationships: (implied) Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Bokuroakaken Fics





	The Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for toondoon1010 on twitter!  
> I hope you enjoy it 💕

Bokuto Koutarou was wonderful.  
Perfect even, depending on who you asked.  
He was a sweet friend, loyal, hardworking and kind.  
He liked kids, always tried his best and wanted to make the world a little bit better.  
There was only one thing wrong with him, his best friends thought.  
One fatal flaw.  
That would one day be his downfall if they didn't fix it soon.  
Bokuto Koutarou hated the winter.

And not the normal kind, not the ohh it's just cold and when the snow melts it's a grey mess, not the Christmas is a cheap excuse for uncontrolled consumerism, not even the much more reasonable winter tires are too expensive, man.  
He never said any of that, so they were sure he just hated it all. The snow, the scarves, the tacky tartan patterns.  
The hot chocolate, sledding, Christmas decorations lighting up the city square at night.  
Now, they couldn't bully him into liking it, Kuroo tried that.  
They also couldn't pout all day and wistfully sigh while looking out the window where couples and children were having a good time in the snow, Akaashi tried that.  
They also couldn't just sit around and do nothing... Kenma tried that.

So they came up with a plan – if nothing they tried had worked so far, why not do the exact opposite? It was Saturday, and it would be the best damn day Bokuto had ever had.

Akaashi had come up with the plan, as they always did.  
They had put in hourly activities in a shared google calendar so there was no excuse for anything going wrong. Appointments were booked, ingredients for cookies were bought, they had knitted a scarf.  
This was going to be absolutely perfect, and they would accept no failures.

On their morning jog, Kuroo blasted Christmas music on their shared headphones.  
“I like that song!”, Bokuto yelled. “What?”, Kuroo yelled back, almost running into an old lady.  
“I said it's a good song”, he tried again at a stoplight.  
“You actually like it? I thought you hated those kinda songs.”  
“What, pop? I never said that.” They did one last round of stretching before climbing the stairs to their apartment.  
Once inside they were engulfed in the smell of crêpes waiting for them on the dinner table. Kenma was already joyfully nibbling on one corner of his overspilling chocolate one while Akaashi was floating through the kitchen, spatula in one hand, eyeliner in the other.  
“Oh, I thought you'd be out longer”, they said, looking pointedly in Kuroo's direction who ignored them completely in favour of draping himself artistically on a chair.  
“Akaashi, mother hen”, he sighed, “feed your children.”  
Kenma set his crêpe down, trying his best to not look utterly disgusted.  
“If I were Akaashi I wouldn't even have bothered trying not to burn the kitchen down, knowing you two are never grateful anyway.”  
He winked in Akaashi's general direction and watched Bokuto and Kuroo yell that they were, in fact, very grateful to be tended to.  
Meanwhile Akaashi slipped into the hallway to finish their eyliner, smiling contently.  
Kenma had managed to set everything back on track.

When Akaashi returned, an image of tranquillity greeted them.  
Kuroo was stretched out on the sofa, Bokuto sitting on his legs. Kenma lounged on a throne of pillows, playing on his DS while biting his nails.  
“Well you guys”, they said, “how about we go out for a bit? The weather is very lovely today.”  
Bokuto groaned theatrically. “I don't know, I'm kinda sore and –“  
“Akaashi said they want to go out”, Kenma hissed.  
Kuroo rolled off the sofa, but with Bokuto still on his legs only his upper body hit the floor.  
“Come on, Bo. I promise it'll be fun.”

Next on the list was Snow Things. Akaashi was sure planning what exactly they'd get up to would take away from the organic spontaneity that would make this not seem like the entire thing was carefully thought out.  
They didn't have to wait long. Stuck in puffy coats and handmade scarves Bokuto and Kuroo went apeshit the second they happened upon a field of untouched snow.  
Carefully avoiding each other's faces because they were adults thank you very much they threw snowballs across the lawn. It didn't take long to cater to Kenma's competitive side and he jumped around between the two of them, using them as human shields.  
Once they were soaking wet and freezing, Akaashi stepped in.  
“Don't you think that's enough for today?”  
Bokuto shook snow out off his hair. “You didn't join in though.”  
Akaashi shrugged. They actually were one of those people who complained about the cold the second temperatures dropped below freezing but they had been doing well to hide it. Kind of defeated the point of making someone love a season if one had issues with it themselves.  
So they decided to let themselves fall backwards into the snow. It was cold, it was wet, it was delightful.  
“Aww but Akaashi, you're already a snow angel!”, Bokuto said, laying down next to them.  
It was all going according to plan.

“Where are we going?”, Bokuto asked as Kenma almost choked him trying to arrange the scarf nicely.  
“We have a surprise for you.”  
“Don't you think today has been surprising enough?”  
Akaashi laughed as if that was the silliest thing they ever heard Bokuto say. It most certainly wasn't, not even close.  
Like, not at all.  
“We rented an ice rink, just the four of us”, they said.  
“I can't skate though.”  
“Wonderful.”

Surprisingly, Bokuto did well enough. Sure, he was sliding across the ice like a newborn fawn but it was quite charming.  
Kuroo however was not born with the gene of having a secure stance with blades strapped under his feet. Naturally, he grabbed onto Bokuto holding on for dear life.  
Screaming.  
Akaashi had given up on apologising to whoever would listen. They had also given up on trying to get Kenma to stop filming them.  
“Please don't put this on your story.”  
“Please do!”, Bokuto and Kuroo yelled.  
The speakers played Christmas music just loud enough you had to yell to be understood, the skates weren't good enough to even attempt a jump and Kuroo shouted profanities every time he fell or bounced off the walls.  
All in all, Akaashi counted it as a success.

Outside waited a reindeer sleigh for them.  
“What”, Bokuto asked no one in particular climbing inside.  
“I thought it would be nice”, Akaashi said.  
“It is nice. You're nice.”  
Akaashi smiled and looked at the other two. This was going almost too well. If Bokuto didn't like winter after today, they'd have to move somewhere warmer to keep him happy all year round.  
“Hey Bo, do you know all the reindeer's names?”  
“Like, Rudolph?”  
Discussing names and the existence of magical reindeer as a whole, Kenma squeezed himself under Bokuto's arm for warmth. “You know what would make this even better? If it snowed right now.”  
“Like in Santa Clause?”  
“Then I want a mistletoe over our heads too”, Kuroo stage whispered.  
“Sure”, Bokuto said and leaned back, looking up into the dark sky. He sighed, an image of contentment.

Once back inside, Kenma got started on the hot chocolates.  
It's an important part of our culture, he had said in a high pitched singsong. The other two had ignored his shit eating grin and left the kitchen for him to prepare.  
Kenma's hot chocolates had a little bit of everything. Cinnamon, peppermint, sugar pearls and pink whipped cream left over from Akaashi's birthday. All in all it tasted both like a child's sweetest dream and not much at all, instantly numbing the tongue with a sugar overdose.  
“Hey Bo”, Kuroo started slowly, wiping Kenma's whipped cream moustache off for him, “do you feel like baking?”  
“Sure”, Bokuto said, “but what is all this?”  
An alarm went off. Both in Akaashi's head as the threat of having their plans ruined creeps up on them and in the kitchen, where the oven loudly announced it was done with the preheating.  
“We're just having a good day”, Kuroo smiled.  
No one trusted Kuroo when he smiled like that.

It didn't take long for them to turn a peaceful baking session into a mess, though.  
Bokuto didn't understand the concept of a mixer on high speed catapulting flour everywhere. Kuroo didn't believe in exact measurements. Kenma didn't think all of them were necessary, happily emptying the pack of chocolate chips into his mouth.  
Akaashi didn't believe in baking at all. The fanciest thing they could manage in the kitchen was melting chocolates to pour it into silicone molds for Valentine's Day.  
Crêpes on Bokuto's best day ever were an exception and Kenma had been reminding them every five seconds to check the pan.  
They were really only here for the icing anyway. Icing their roommates' faces instead of sugarcookies sure, but icing nonetheless.

“I do have to wonder”, Bokuto said while kicking Kuroo's piece off the board. “What was all this today? It's not just a nice day, it feels like you guys tried really hard to make today special. Is it my birthday again?”  
Kenma and Kuroo looked at Akaashi, who was looking through their vinyl collection to find a new one to put on.  
The music dramatically stopped, as to create unnecessary tension.  
“Listen. We did try to make today special. We wanted you to have the best day ever, so you can see the beauty of winter.”  
“But I like winter? Why would you think I –“  
“Bo, you have a twitter thread dedicated to talking about how much winter sucks.”  
“Winter is- There's this oversea CEO guy we're associated with called Winters and he's a piece of shit.”  
They stared at him, wide eyed.  
“You don't hate winter?”, Kenma asked.  
“No, it's like, my favourite.”  
“And why is that?”  
“It being cold is the perfect excuse to cuddle up”, he said, grinning, “and I think you guys deserve a round of cuddles right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Maddie for hosting this wonderful event 🥺💞
> 
> also find me on twitter @bunnydevii !


End file.
